One-shot : Tabassage de Nejem
by Zeidra Senester
Summary: Court one-shot bourré de violence (pas) totalement gratuite, pour venger les pauvres élèves de Poudlard de ce connard de Dave Nejem. Pastiche non-canon au Multivers Parfum-Potter, juste pour le plaisir des fans de Renouveau ! (One-Shot, Crack-Fic)


Voilà, comme promis, un court one-shot dans lequel Nejem se fait tabasser. J'ai essayé de structurer tout ça, tout en restant le plus évasif possible…

L'univers, ainsi que la plupart des personnages sont la propriété exclusive de J.K Rowling et de sa maison d'édition.

Alva Malefoy et Dave Nejem sont des OCs de Ywëna.

Ce one-shot se déroule dans l'univers étendu d'Ywëna (et un peu de moi), mais n'est en aucun cas "Ywëna-canon". C'est juste pour le plaisir de se défouler sur ce connard.

– Pour ceux qui atterrissent ici par hasard, Nejem est un personnage de Renouveau, la série de fics d'Ywëna, et un connard international. Et Alva est la femme de Draco Malefoy dans cette même saga.  
.

* * *

.

– Fait tes prières, Dave Nejem.

Alva jeta la baguette de Nejem dans le lac, et ce fut le signal. Ils se jetèrent tous sur lui. Elle, Draco, Harry, Blaise, et même Neville rouaient Nejem de coups de poings, de coups de pieds, … Ils se défoulaient comme des bêtes, exorcisant une colère exacerbée. Le plan était évidemment de Draco, bien que Blaise y ait mis son grain de sel. Alva, évidemment, était toujours là quand il s'agissait de défendre violemment sa progéniture. C'est Neville, après quelques verres, qui avait accepté de les faire rentrer à Poudlard en toute discrétion, et qui avait mené Nejem droit dans le piège qui l'attendait dans le hangar à bateaux.

En pleine discussion sur l'avenir des élèves ayant reçu une formation erronée, Nejem et Neville entrèrent dans le hangar, où devait soi-disant se trouver un objet interdit caché par un élève. Dès qu'il avait passé la porte, Draco l'avait désarmé, et Alva l'avait physiquement neutralisé. Puis ils avaient frappé chacun leur tour.

Bien sûr, le plus difficile à convaincre fut Harry. En fait, si cela n'avait tenu qu'à Draco, l'Aurore n'aurait jamais eu le moindre soupçon. Mais Alva était loin d'être idiote : elle savait que le meilleur moyen de s'assurer le silence de quelqu'un, c'était de le faire participer. Aussi, elle avait tout fait pour qu'Harry se sente concerné. Le dernier coup d'éclat d'Albus et Scorpius était arrivé à point nommé. Nejem les avait très sévèrement puni pour ce qu'elle considérait comme une broutille, et n'avait pas hésité à prendre la main d'Harry pour lui agiter sous les yeux les cicatrices due à une envoyée du ministère un peu trop zélée. Et le lion avait grondé.

– Ça c'est pour les mensonges misogynes et racistes que tu répands ! gronda Alva en frappant les côtes de Nejem du talon, en brisant une ou deux.

– Ça… C'est pour avoir arraché le bracelet de mon fils ! cracha Neville en shootant dans sa colonne vertébrale. Il l'adorait, c'était un cadeau de sa mère… Tiens ! ajouta-t-il en lui mettant un deuxième coup de pied.

– Celui-là, c'est pour avoir tenté de museler Scorpius et Albus… Potter ?

– Avec plaisir, Malefoy !

 _Paf! Paf!_ En parfaite synchronisation, Draco et Harry frappèrent respectivement la cage thoracique et les parties de Nejem. Celui-ci se tordit de douleur en suffocant, et lâcha un couinement ressemblant à une supplication. Blaise s'agenouilla à côté de lui, et le tourna sur le dos d'une pression sèche sur l'épaule. Puis il le regarda dans les yeux, dont l'un était déjà enflé, et lui cracha au visage.

– Si jamais tu t'approches de ma fille à moins d'une lieue, je te tue.

Puis, d'un seul coup de poing chargé de toute sa haine, il lui brisa la mâchoire et le nez. Nejem crachota rouge en gémissant. Pour la forme, Alva ajouta un coup de pied dans l'estomac qui l'aida à vomir son sang.

– Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui ?

– On a qu'à le jeter dans le lac… suggéra Blaise.

– Tu oublies ça tout de suite, intervint Harry. Il n'est pas en état de nager, et je refuse de vous laisser commettre un meurtre. J'étais d'accord sur le fait qu'il méritait une correction, mais ne poussez pas trop loin !

– Rabat-joie !

– On pourrait l'attacher là et l'y laisser jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un le trouve… Neville, combien de temps il resterait seul ?

– Au maximum deux-trois jours. Le weekend, les élèves descendent souvent jusqu'ici.

– Ça me va, soupira Harry.

– Cependant… il doit se souvenir qu'on ne rigole pas, lâcha Alva sur un ton qui n'augurait rien de bon. Un message… indélébile.

Machinalement, Harry frotta les vieilles cicatrices sur sa main, et grimaça.

– Tu ne vas quand même pas…

– T'inquiète, Saint-Potty, je ne vais pas le mutiler. En revanche… ( _elle sortit sa baguette, et la pointa vers la tête de Nejem, alors évanoui_ ) _Memoria Alterum_ ! Hum… Voilà ! À son réveil, il pensera avoir été renvoyé par le Ministère à cause de tout ce qu'il a fait, et que ses blessures sont dues à sa chute lorsqu'il a essayé de se jeter dans le lac depuis le grand pont.

– Et le fait qu'il soit attaché ? demanda Neville.

– Les êtres de l'eau. "Gardez votre rosbif !", quelque chose dans le genre. On a qu'à lui glisser une ou deux algues dans les poches, et il fera sa propre conclusion.

Draco jeta un regard amusé à sa femme. Il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher :

– Tu es vraiment diabolique.

– Je sais. C'est pour ça que tu m'as épousée.

.

* * *

.

Si vous en revoulez, n'hésitez pas à vous servir. C'est buffet à volonté !


End file.
